Lost Hogwarts Letter
by MerlinEmrys22
Summary: Sometimes, Hogwarts letters really do just get lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. I know, I'm awful at this. But this is the first I've done that isn't even vaguely Merlin related, so I'm proud. I hope you enjoy it c:**

* * *

"Mum, look! They're selling Time Turners!" I exclaimed as we went past a little stall on a busy London street. The person behind the market stall looked up, and grinned at me with crooked teeth. He looked familiar, though I couldn't quite place where I'd seen him before.

"Sapphire, you know they're not real." she sighed, walking with me towards the train station.

"I know..." I said. "But can I buy one? Please?"

She smiled slightly, evidently wondering how she got stuck with such a crazy daughter. "Alright then. Come on, or we'll miss the train."

I grinned, hugging her. "Thanks!" I run back to the stall, getting my purse out. We're up in London for my birthday, so I have some money. We're going back home today.

"Excuse me, how much are they?" I ask, pointing to the Time Turners. Well, replicas, obviously, but they look pretty real to me. I've always loved Harry Potter.

"Five quid," the man says. "Beauties, they are, 'eavily sought after." I'm sellin' em cheap."

I smile, giving him a five pound note, and he hands me one. "Careful, don't want you 'eading off into time wiv that." he grins. I smile politely back at him, putting it around my neck and going back to Mum.

She laughs as she sees me. "Lovely. Now come on, we need to get to the station."

I follow, smiling, heading down along the bridge near the London Eye, towards Waterloo Station. Our train's meant to arrive in five minutes, so we're pushing our luck.

We get there, panting, just after the train arrives. We had to run the last bit, because we realised the train might be early, and it was. We run out onto the platform after hastily showing our tickets, and head to the train, hearts pounding.

Mum's getting on, and I'm just behind her, when I trip. I don't fall over, but it delays me long enough for the train doors to slam behind Mum and leave me there on the platform. I look up, horrified, as it starts to move away, Mum looking terrified behind the glass. She's pressing the emergency stop button, but it keeps driving on, ignoring the button being repeatedly pressed.

I watch it move along the tracks, panic starting to set in. What if I can't get home? My phone has nearly run out of battery, and Mum's never gets any signal, especially in the city. I try to phone my dad, who's back at home with my brother Liam, for my phone to just tell me it has no battery and shut down.

I stuff it back in my pocket, frustrated as the train disappears from view. I'm stuck here, in the middle of London, with no phone, hardly any spare money and no way of getting home, until the next train to my town comes along. In three days' time.

I sigh, sitting down on the bench. I finger the golden chain around my neck, wishing it was a real Time Turner so I could go back in time and forget any of this ever happened. I turn it over in my hand, looking at it, and wander out of the station, to get some fresh air.

I walk along the street just outside, still panicked. All the possible situations ran through my head, everything that could happen, trying to figure out if and when Mum would return. I didn't notice myself turning the centre of the Time Turner around and around, lost in thought, until everything started to spin.

I looked around, wondering what was happening, before the Time Turner started to glow slightly gold. Everything span faster and faster, the scenery around me changing as I shut my eyes tight.

When I opened them, I was met with a concerned man looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

He had sandy hair and a scar stretching across his face, and the lines on his face made him look older than the spark in his eyes. He looked at me, looking a little worried, and almost suspicious. I didn't blame him; I had just appeared out of nowhere, and he was probably a Muggle.

I still didn't understand how the Time Turner had worked. The necklace was a simple prop replica, a little gift for any Harry Potter fans like myself. I'd never used magic before in my life; suppose the Ministry appeared? I shook myself. This was a stupid train of thought. There was no way I had magic. But how else did I appear here?

"Are you okay?"

The man's soft voice jolted me from my confused thoughts. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. "I just- I don't know how I'm here-"

"You used a Time Turner, didn't you?" he said softly, so passing people wouldn't hear. I blinked, surprised.

"You know about that?"

He nodded. "Hang on. Follow me, we can talk somewhere less crowded."

My common sense told me not to follow- some random man off the streets of London, asking me to follow him, sixteen years before the date when I'd left home this morning. But something else in the back of my mind reminded me he knew about the Time Turner, he understood- perhaps he was the only person on this street, in this city, who I could trust.

He took a step back, gesturing for me to follow, and I did.

We weaved through the oncoming pedestrians, the man a little further ahead than I was. He waited for me to catch up as we reached the street corner, facing a slightly less crowded street. We headed down that, and down another, to an almost empty street lined with houses, with a little park in the middle.

He looked at him, turning back as I stopped. "You're probably even more confused now."

I nodded, looking at him suspiciously. Why were we here?

"You used a Time Turner, so... I can only assume you have magic."

I shook my head fiercely. "No, I don't! I'm just a normal, fifteen-year old girl! I've never used magic in my entire life!"

He crouched slightly, so our eyes were level, looking worried. "I guess you're a rarity. You must have magic; Muggles can't use Time Turners."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic users-"

"I know what they are, I just-" I paused. "I've heard that phrase before. In a book."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which book?"

"The Harry Potter series."

He took a step back. "When are you from?"

"I left the house this morning on the 31st August, 2012."

He narrowed his eyes. "Sixteen years into the future. How is that possible?"

"A man sold me this on a stall." I explained. "I missed my train, and my mum got on without me by mistake, and I accidentally turned this over a couple of times."

"A couple?"

"Maybe a lot."

He sighed. "Well, however you got here, it's obvious you do have magic. I don't know how you know about Harry, but maybe you can talk to him. Ask him about it. They're in there," he says, gesturing to the line of houses. "Well, hang on." He pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket, and heads off further down the street. I follow him.

"Wait, I never got your name." he says.

"Sapphire. Sapphire Davies."

He nods. "That's a nice name. I'm Remus Lupin."

I stare at him. No actual way. No way. I've been talking to a character from my favourite books for the last half an hour and had no idea.

He seems unfazed by my surprise, and hands me the slip of paper. I read it.

_"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place."_

I looked at him, as he spoke.

"Think about it."

As the sentence finished running through my head, something curious happened. The houses seemed to split apart; a new house appeared from between number eleven and thirteen, forming a run-down, dark house. Number Twelve.

Remus stepped across the road, heading for the door, and I followed him. He twisted the door handle, opening the door slowly.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."


	3. Chapter 3

The hallway was dark, dusty and looked abandoned. There was a set of curtains against one side, which I assumed hid a door or something of the sort.

Remus stepped forward carefully, almost silently. "Molly?"

A red-haired, stout woman stepped out of a doorway, as it creaked. "Remus, thank goodness, we were getting worried-" She stopped as she saw me. "Who's this?"

"Sapphire Davies," Remus replied without a pause. "She's- well, I'll explain in a moment."

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, before dusting down her flour-covered apron. "Remus, do you understand the seriousness of the building? She could be anyone."

"She isn't, she's just a girl who's very- to make an understatement- confused about everything."

Molly looked at me, studying my face for a moment before smiling. "I see. Well, Sapphire, dear-" she stopped for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"Sussex," I whispered. "In 2012."

"She used a Time Turner by mistake." Remus explained for me. "She had no idea she has magic."

Molly's chocolate brown eyes softened. "Oh, I see. Are you hungry, dear?" she asked. It seemed like a bit of a random question. I shook my head; food was the last thing on my mind right now.

Remus chuckled. "Give her a little time, Molly. I'll take her up to where the other kids are."

Molly nodded, smiling warmly. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." she said. I smiled back at her, feeling safe for the first time since I'd been transported here.

Remus started to head up some ornate stairs on the right, gesturing for me to follow. With a last fleeting glance at Molly, I followed.

After we'd climbed for what seemed like forever, we arrived at the rooms making the most noise, with the sound of people perhaps my own age talking and laughing. Remus smiled warmly at me.

"I need to speak to Molly, and Sirius," he explained. "I'll be downstairs, but I'm sure the others will keep you happy enough up here." He knocked on the door before I could reply.

Inside were six people, three around my own age, one younger, and two older. The eldest were twins, demonstrating some sort of practical joke but hiding the evidence behind their backs as we entered, turning as red as their flaming hair. Two others also had red hair; the youngest girl, and one of the boys my own age. The other girl had brown bushy hair and brown eyes, and the last boy had piercing green eyes hidden behind glasses, with a scar on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt.

A lightning-bolt scar.

This must be Harry Potter.

Remus cleared his throat. "This is Sapphire, everyone. She's staying with us for a while. I'll let you explain," he said quietly, leaving and closing the door behind him. Great.

Six pairs of confused eyes were on me, and I looked down, even shyer than before.

"Um.. Hello." the one I'd assumed was Harry said. "I'm Harry."

I looked back up at him. "Hello."

"How come you're here?" he asked, evidently wondering why I hadn't explained yet. I got the impression that number twelve, Grimmauld Place, was highly secure, and they didn't get many visitors.

"I time travelled," I started, noticing the bushy-haired girl's eyes flash curiously. "I'm from 2012, I had no idea I had magic until this morning and I ended up in London sixteen years before the date. Remus found me and brought me here."

"Professor Lupin found you?" the girl asked. I nodded, and she looked thoughtful.

"If you used magic in front of Muggles-"

"Well, she hasn't been sent an owl yet, Hermione, she's okay. Plus, the first offence is okay."

The girl named Hermione- I couldn't believe I hadn't figured out who she was, from her appearance- nodded. "I forgot."

"Blimey, Hermione, you forgot something-"

"Oh, be quiet, Ron."

The flame-haired girl, who had been until now quiet, spoke. "So will you be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

I paused. I hadn't thought that far. Suppose I couldn't ever get back to 2012? What if I was stuck here forever?

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I honestly don't know."


End file.
